The present invention relates to adjustable pliers and more particularly to adjustable pliers which are adapted to be locked in a particular position.
A number of patents have issued on adjustable pliers. Applicant is aware of at least the following patents relating to adjustable pliers: U.S. Pat. Nos.
4,651,598 PA0 4,893,530 PA0 5,351,584 PA0 4,802,390 PA0 4,662,252 PA0 5,060,543